


Broken Wolf

by silvermoon548



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Broken, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Traumatic Experience, Werewolf, bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon548/pseuds/silvermoon548
Summary: Mutants are being abducted more and more. Scientists sell their experiments for the highest prices. The mutants become slaves and use their abilities for evil deeds. This is the story of Artemis Markov. After escaping her servitude she hoped for a peaceful life among the Xavier students. Things are never that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please enjoy and leave comments. All characters belong to Marvel and I hope you like it!

Rain rolled off the man’s trenchcoat and dripped off of his hat. He shifted his arms slightly to better hold the girl in his arms. She was breathing in short pants. He could tell she had a fever but there was nothing he could do. The door in front of him opened. A man in a wheelchair greeted him.

“Hurry and bring her in.”

The man in the trench coat stepped into the lavish mansion. It was adormitory school for mutants. He would have enjoyed the idea if the school’s main purpose wasn’t to integrate its students into human society. The headmaster, Charles Xavier, wanted his students to act and  
hide among the human race. The same race that hunted them like animals. As soon as he stepped the blue-haired creature they called Hank came up to him and took the girl to the infirmary.

“What happened to her?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. I found her in the forest. She was lying against a tree. She tried to attack me.”

The man frowned. He could remember vividly the tired fear in her eyes. When she lunged at him it must have taken all the energy she had.

“Magnus.”  
“Xavier I have nothing to hide. I saw a child in need so I helped her.”

Charles Xavier gave Magnus a skeptic look. Magnus just shrugged andturned to leave.As soon as he left Hank MacCoy came in. His glasses were on and his lab coat ruffled as he moved. His stethoscope hung around his furry  
neck.

“How is she, Hank?”  
“She’s stabilizing. I did a quick test on her blood though. She was poisoned.”  
“Poisoned?” Xavier rubbed his chin “ Well she was in the forest.” Xavier speculated.  
“With arsenic. High levels of it too. I saw some faint puncture wounds around her neck. I think she might have escaped from a lab.”

Xavier sighed. These sort of incidents had been increasing in different areas all over the country.

“More and more mutants are being taken. We’ll let her get some rest then see if she remembers anything.”  
“Alright, but you know what this means. Kidnappings are happening closer to home. They may very well attack the school.”  
“I do not think that is possibility. They are not that bold.” Xavier said.

He folded his hands underneath his chin and watched as the beast-like mutant left the study.

******

The girl twisted and turned in the gurney. Small beads of sweat crowned her head. Her eyes were screwed shut.

Come on Artemis stop it. Just heal yourself.

Silence.

Artemis, please. I know something is wrong.

Silence.

Please, Artemis, for me.

The girl stopped slowly started to calm down. The painful expression etched into her face melted in that of complete and utter exhaustion.

Thank you.

The girl fell into a peaceful sleep as the effects from the poison slowly started fading away.


	2. Chapter  2

The next day the infirmary was quiet. The girl was still sleeping soundly.

Artemis, I think I can come out now.

Artemis laid still on the gurney as Carmen left her body. She jumped out in a gracefully fashion by instantly falling off the gurney. Artemis looked over the gurney.

“Don’t worry I’m okay.” Carmen said as she got herself up.  
“I guess I have to work on my landing.”

Carmen gave Artemis a cheesy grin. Artemis got out of the bed, turning  
into a wolf. She curled up in a ball and went back to sleep.

“Artemis, get back in bed. You need to rest after all that.”

Artemis stayed on the ground lightly breathing.

“Ugh. You stubborn pup.”

Carmen got back in the gurney. At that moment Hank rushed into the room. He stopped abruptly a distance away from the gurney . Artemis shot up and snarled at him. Hank eyed the wolf.

“Excuse me, madam, but who are you?”  
“My name is Carmen and you are very blue.”  
“Thank you, but where was the other lady who was in here. You’re certainly not her.”  
“She’s growling at you right now.”  
“Interesting. Is she a shape-shifter?”  
“No.”

The blue-haired creature stared at the wolf baring its teeth at him and  
growling.

“Oh, sorry. Artemis it is okay. I don’t think he’s going to hurt us.”

Artemis reluctantly started to calm down. Instead of growling she sat down on her haunches and stared at Hank.

“So who are you?”Carmen asked.  
“My name is Hank McCoy. I’m the scientist and occasionally doctor at Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters.”  
“Wait, the Institute? Like where the X-Men come from?”

“Yes. I see you’ve heard of us.”  
“Of course. What mutant hasn’t?!” Carmen said excitedly.  
“You’re a mutant too?” Hank asked. He was walking around the gurney until he came to a stop in front.  
“Yes. That’s why you didn’t see me earlier when that man brought us here. I’m sort of like a ghost. I can possess people or just hide in their  
bodies.”

Carmen balled up the sheets in her hand and cast her eyes down.

“I hid in Artemis’ body because she wasn’t sure it was safe. She insisted. I told her no, but she’s a stubborn little wolf.”  
“Well that is amazing. How are the two of you feeling?” Hank strolled over to the side of the gurney to analyze Carmen better.  
“I feel good, still a little drowsy. Artemis down there is exhausted.”  
“I expect so. She was injected with a high dosage of arsenic.”  
“Arsenic? Maybe it was from something she ate. We have been living in the forest for a while”  
“Really? How long have you two been living on your own?” he asked.  
“Well we were not really alone. We stayed with a group of people for a while and then we left. After that we lived off the land. Having a wolf as a traveling companion comes in handy.”

Carmen tried for a smile, but all she got back was a skeptic look. Hank pushed up his glasses and sighed.

“That seems pretty interesting. You will have to tell me more about it. Now I need to take a look at your friend.”

Carmen looked down to see Artemis sleeping again. The wolf girl may have tried to fool her but she knew the truth. She was spent and she  
need rest.

“How about later, doc. She’s a little spent at the moment.”

Hank peeked over and saw Artemis dozing.

“Yes she does need her rest. How about I show you to your rooms and  
you can take her in so she can get some proper rest.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

Carmen hopped off the gurney and picked Artemis up. In the end, however Artemis was walking with them to their new room. It was upstairs from the infirmary, towards the end of the hallway. It had a bunk bed, a bathroom, a dresser with clothes, and desk.

“Please, make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything just ask.”  
“Will do.” Carmen replied with a smile.

Hank smiled back and left the two girl to themselves.

“Artemis this is great! We might actually have a home now!” Carmen said excitedly.

Artemis walked over to the window and held the thin curtain aside to look out over the front yard.

“We could make friends, start over and best of all actual food.”

Artemis gave her a sideways glance.

“I mean your cooking is great, but I mean we could have cheeseburgers and milkshakes!”

Artemis returned to gazing out of the window.

“Oh come on, Arty. You need to lighten up.”

Carmen came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Artemis’ waist. She was a head shorter than her so she couldn’t reach her  
shoulder.

“We could finally put the kidnapping behind us.”

Artemis turned around and enveloped Carmen in a hug.

“Yeah I know. Now you need to get some rest if we’re going start this adventure.”

Carmen pulled away and pulled back the covers on the bottom bunk. Artemis turned around and continued to look out the window.

“Artemis.” Carmen warned.

She just stayed there.

“If you don’t get over here I will personally make you-”

Carmen was cut off as she was suddenly trapped on the bed by a timber wolf.

“Artemis get off. I want to take a bath!”  
“Artemis, please!”  
‘Artemis!”

Artemis just stayed there and started to fall asleep. The complaints of Carmen slowly turning into a dull lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen woke up after a while without the warmth of a timber wolf pressing her down.

“Artemis?”

That’s when she noticed the sound of water running. Carmen mumbled some words under her breath and looked outside. The sun was setting casting wild shadows and orange glows across the front lawn. She put the drapes back and made her way to the dresser. There were shirts,jeans, pants, and dresses all in different sizes and styles. She picked out a black t-shirt, jeans,and black flats with small bows on top.Carmen heard the door open and watched as steam billowed out of the bathroom. Artemis walked out dressed in a her old ragged clothes.

“Really, Artemis. There are clothes in the dresser, just get a pair.”

Artemis stared for a moment then made her way over to the dresser.After Carmen showered and put on the clothes she and Artemis made  
their way downstairs. Artemis chose to take Carmen’s advice and change into some new clothes. As they were walking, Carmen examined Artemis’ attire.

“No shoes?” Carmen quirked an eyebrow.

Artemis stayed silent and gave Carmen a sideways glance.

“Well at least you changed your clothes.”

Artemis was now wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jeans. After a while they arrived in the dining room where the students were  
sitting eating dinner. All at once the collective body turned their eyes toward the two outsiders. Professor Xavier was sitting at the head of the table. He rolled from his spot and made his way over to Artemis and Carmen.

“Students these are our guests, Carmen and Artemis. They will be staying with us.” 

He turned toward them.

“Carmen, Artemis make yourselves at home.”  
“Artemis?” a young man said. He was getting up from the table and making his way over to Artemis and Carmen.  
“Artemis, Carmen?” he asked again.  
“Apollo?” Carmen said.   
She didn’t recognize his face at first, but she knew those eyes.  
Artemis cast her eyes down afraid to look into the face of her past.

“Is that really you, Apollo? You’ve grown so much.” Carmen started trembling and she pulled Apollo into a suffocating hug.  
“Oh it’s been so long.” Carmen’s eyes started to water and she began to cry. Her sobs were muffled in Apollo’s shirt.

Artemis stared at the spirit standing there hugging Carmen. He looked so real, but this could not be. She watched his death with her own eyes. She screamed with pain with her own lungs. Desparity and loneliness left her with a mark that would haunt her for eternity yet here stands the source, alive and well. Artemis felt fear and panic emerge from her heart. Her lungs betrayed her and tried to steal her life.

Air. I need air.

Artemis shot out the door ignoring the curious stares that followed her trail. Apollo and Carmen separated from each other.

“Where is she going?” Apollo said quietly.  
“She’ll be back. She just needs time to process.” Carmen said reasurringly.

She rubbed Apollo’s back and guided him to the table to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis woke up in abandoned den. She crawled out and analyzed her surroundings. She was in the forest, but in a different part. The bright morning sun shined through the trees.

“She was gone the whole night” Carmen announced.

Apollo was sitting at the dinner table drinking a cup of coffee. His right knee was bouncing up and down rapidly.

“How much sleep dig you get last night?” Carmen asked concernedly.”  
“Not much.”  
“Go upstairs and get some sleep. I’ll call you when she comes back.”  
“No.” Apollo said quickly. “Sorry, It’s just that we’ve been apart for so long. I want to be here when she comes back.”

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door. Apollo dashed towards it at almost inhuman speed. He pulled open the door.

“Artemis!” he shouted.

Artemis stood there. She gave a him a small smile as he enveloped her in a hug.

“I missed you so much.” Artemis just let him hug her. She looked like she was about to be sick. Apollo pulled away and looked at her.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. Artemis looked away.  
“She’s probably still tired.” Carmen said nonchalantly. “Recovering from an infection and reuniting with your twin after six years is a little taxing.”  
“True.Well then I’ll let you rest and then we’ll catch up later.” Apollo beamed at Artemis as if he had found a hidden treasure.

When Apollo left Carmen walked upstairs to their bedroom with Artemis following.

“What the heck was that!” Carmen whispered screamed.  
Artemis plopped down on the bed and turned her back to Carmen.

“Oh don’t act like you’re tired now. You spent all night in the forest! Apollo was worried sick about you and you just stared at him like he  
was some type of stranger! If anything I thought you would be overjoyed to reunite with your brother after all these years.”  
Artemis said nothing.

Carmen blew a puff of air and stomped out of the room. Artemis stayed in that position for a while until she fell asleep. Carmen stomped down the hallway and almost bulldozed the girl in front of her.

“Whoah! Watch it!” the girl said.  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to. I guess I was a little distracted.”  
“It’s okay.”

The girl was dressed head to toe in black. The thick layer of black eye shadow made her eyes seem a darker shade of brown. Her hair was the same shade save the loud streaks of white in front.

“Hey, your hair looks cool.”  
“Really? Thanks.” she smiled. “Wait, aren’t you one of da new students?”  
“Yeah. I guess I am.” Carmen smiled, hearing the sound of that.  
“Oh. Well my name is Rogue. I came here about two years ago.”  
“Cool beans. Could you show me around sometime? This place is huge and I get lost pretty easily.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Anytime. Well, I’ll see you later. I have ta finish up some homework of  
mine.”  
“Okay.”

The two girls waved goodbye and Carmen smiled to herself. She had just made a new friend. Things were turning up for her. She skipped down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. It was around lunchtime and she was hungry. As she fixed herself a sandwich she couldn’t help but notice the students were sparse around the Institute. After she finished putting everything back she almost dropped the drink in her hand.

“Sorry.” The gruff man apologized and Carmen had half a mind to stutter something back.  
“Um, I-I was just f-fixing a sandwich. You can have it if you want I wasn’t really hungry anyway.” She had her hands up and was slowly inching towards the exit.  
“Relax, kid. I’m not going to hurt you. I just came in here for a soda.” The man rolled his eyes. Carmen relaxed and let out a shaky sigh.  
“Sorry for that. You just reminded me of this mountain lion Artemis and I ran into.” The man quirked his eyebrow.  
“A mountain lion?”  
“Yeah a huge one. I had nightmares for a good couple of days. I’m not really a fan of cats, especially the big ones. Sorry.” The man shrugged.

“I’ve been called worse.My name is Logan.”  
“You’re not a student are you?”  
“What do you think?”  
“No.”  
“Okay then.”

Logan grabbed his soda and started to leave when he stopped.

“Hey, kid, that friend of yours, she’s Apollo’s sister right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where’dya go? I mean what happened? You two have been gone for a while.”  
“I’m not really sure. My memory is a little fuzzy.”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“Nope.”  
“You should see Charles about that. He’s good with that kinda thing.”  
“I guess I’ll see him later then.” Carmen smiled and the man continued out of the room.

After finishing her sandwich Carmen felt calm enough to talk to Artemis again. She probably shouldn’t have blown up at her like that but for heaven’s sake. They have been “missing” for six years and when they finally see a familiar face she runs for the hills! What kind of brother-sister relationship is that? Artemis and Apollo are twins. They used to have the closest relationship a brother and sister could have. Carmen sighed and decided to go back upstairs to apologize.


End file.
